


Живой

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Injured Levi, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Из-за травмы Леви не может присоединиться к экспедиции, но не хочет отпускать Эрвина одного. А Эрвин не готов подвергнуть опасности жизнь своего сильнейшего солдата из-за его упрямства и нежелания признать слабость. Ему нужно, чтобы Леви был жив... и ожидал его возвращения.





	Живой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744026) by [Occasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasus/pseuds/Occasus). 



— Я еду с тобой, — упрямо сказал Леви. Неважно, командор Эрвин или нет — он не сможет запретить ему присоединиться к экспедиции.

Что, он думает, Леви собирается делать? Отсиживать тут задницу и быть бесполезным куском…

— Можешь встать? — спросил Эрвин, скрещивая руки на широкой груди.

— Да, — огрызнулся Леви, свешивая ноги с края кровати. Босые ступни коснулись пола. Он старался не смотреть на них.

Внимание Эрвина, конечно же, моментально сместилось вниз. Спокойные голубые глаза изучили повреждённую щиколотку, прежде чем снова вернуться к лицу Леви.

— Можешь? — опять спросил командор, его глубокий голос был наполнен скептицизмом.

_«Блядь»._

Если честно, щиколотка до сих пор адски болела. Думать о том, чтобы перенести на неё вес, уже было мучительно. А перспектива запихнуть в жёсткий кожаный сапог и вовсе казалась невозможной.

Но Леви не собирался сдаваться. Он боролся с болью. Ему нужно всего лишь убедить Эрвина, что его всё-ещё-очень-подвёрнутая щиколотка в полном порядке.

Он соскользнул с матраса, заставляя себя уверенно распределить вес на обе ноги. Но в тот же момент, как его правая нога коснулась пола, нервные окончания вспыхнули от такой резкой боли, что перед глазами поплыло. Он с трудом сохранил безразличное выражение лица, концентрируясь, чтобы не реагировать на раскалённую добела боль, простреливающую от щиколотки до пальцев.

— Видишь, — раздражённо проворчал он. — Всё в порядке.

— Вижу, — ответил Эрвин. Прозвучало не очень убеждённо. — Тогда, наверное, нет необходимости оставлять повязку, — его голубые глаза вспыхнули пониманием.

— Наверное, нет, — пробормотал Леви, бесцеремонно падая обратно на кровать. Его лицо пылало от злости, когда он скрестил ноги и начал снимать повязку.

_«Блядский Эрвин»._ Этот сукин сын прекрасно понимал, что загнал Леви в угол. Но продолжал стоять и спокойно наблюдать за ним, словно лев, играющий со своей жертвой.

Леви яростно разматывал повязку, всё больше открывая тёмно-бордовые пятна на бледной коже. Его обычно тонкая щиколотка была отвратительно распухшей даже после тугой повязки и болела, как проклятая, от малейшего прикосновения. Где-то под синяками сустав пульсировал так, будто у него было собственное сердце.

— Леви, — голос Эрвина смягчился.

— _Что?_

Он не замечал, что Эрвин подошёл к нему, до того момента, когда руки в два раза больше его собственных осторожно коснулись запястий, останавливая от дальнейшего разматывания бинтов.

— Ты остаёшься.

Леви гневно вскинул голову, челюсти сжались с такой силой, что зубы клацнули.

— Нет.

— Это не обсуждается, — грубые пальцы Эрвина были неожиданно нежными. Он взял ногу Леви и начал снова забинтовывать щиколотку, скрывая уродливые багровые синяки. — Ты не можешь ходить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сесть на лошадь…

— Без меня ты потеряешь больше жизней, — перебил Леви и потянул ногу на себя.

— Возможно, — невозмутимо ответил Эрвин. Его руки последовали за движением Леви, продолжая спокойно и равномерно наматывать повязку, касаясь кожи тёплыми пальцами. Эта его невозмутимость просто сводила с ума.

— Я слишком важен для тебя, чтобы оставаться тут, — прорычал Леви и оттолкнул его руки. — Ты знаешь, что я прав. Я еду с тобой, Эрвин. От меня не будет ни черта пользы, если я буду отсиживать здесь задницу и тратить ресурсы.

— От твоей смерти тем более не будет никакой пользы, — ответил Эрвин.

— Я думал, ты обо мне лучшего мнения, — горько выплюнул Леви.

— А я думал, что ты достаточно умён, чтобы не пытаться врать мне. Или чтобы не считать себя непобедимым.

Леви проигнорировал контратаку. Он подхватил повязку там, где Эрвин отпустил её, продолжая бинтовать ногу небрежно и слишком грубо. Щиколотка протестующе заныла от такого жестокого обращения, но боль послужила хорошим выходом для его разочарования. Она была чем-то, на чём можно было сконцентрироваться помимо собственного гнева, и Леви затянул повязку ещё туже.

Эрвин нахмурился и встал, молча наблюдая за ним с высоты своего роста.

Леви раздражённо вздохнул, обернул повязку в последний раз и осторожно опустил ногу на пол, непроизвольно вздрагивая. Больше не нужно было скрывать, как сильно она болит.

— Отложи экспедицию, — сказал он, хотя знал, что глупо просить о таком.

— Леви, — имя прозвучало резко, словно пощёчина. Это был способ Эрвина дать ему понять, что время заткнуться и перестать спорить. — Отдохни немного, — продолжил командор и повернулся, чтобы уйти. — Не напрягай ногу, ты понял? Мне нужно, чтобы ты был готов к следующей экспедиции.

— Так уверен, что вернёшься с этой? — Леви горько рассмеялся.

Эрвин проигнорировал его, стуча сапогами по полу.

Леви подумал, что это может быть последний раз, когда он слышит, как эти глупые, гигантские ноги шагают по его комнате.

Он бы никогда не признался, но вид Эрвина, бесстрашно уходящего прямиком в лапы смерти, пугал его до мозга костей. Было просто невыносимо представлять его за Стенами — такого уязвимого без Леви, прикрывающего его спину.

— Эрвин.

Командор остановился, приоткрыв дверь и держась за ручку. Он наполовину обернулся, глядя назад через плечо. Солнечный свет, падающий из окон в коридоре, окрасил его профиль в золотой цвет.

— Я тебе нужен, — прошипел Леви сквозь зубы.

Лицо Эрвина смягчилось, призрак улыбки заиграл на его губах.

— Да, — согласился он, светлые ресницы на секунду прикрыли глаза. — Больше, чем ты думаешь.

Леви услышал, как предательски прервалось его дыхание. Он ненавидел, когда эмоции пробивались сквозь старательно поддерживаемую маску безразличия. Эрвин был единственным человеком, который мог так легко вытащить их на поверхность.

— Вот почему мне нужно, чтобы ты остался здесь. Я не могу быть уверен, что ты вернёшься живым, пока ранен, — продолжил Эрвин, полностью разворачиваясь и снова закрывая дверь. Его голубые глаза искрились от света. — Ты нужен мне живым, Леви. Я не рискну потерять тебя из-за твоего же прожжённого упрямства. Понятно?

Леви не ответил. Ему хотелось подойти, обхватить руками эти широкие плечи, прижаться лицом к груди Эрвина, вдыхая его запах, и умолять остаться, дождаться его.

Никогда не уходить.

Но он не сделал этого. Только посмотрел вниз на свою покалеченную щиколотку — травму, которая могла стать причиной того, что он больше никогда не увидит Эрвина — и ничего не сказал.

Тишина натянулась между ними. Эрвин знал Леви слишком хорошо. Знал, что он сдерживает невысказанные слова, и терпеливо ждал, пока Леви решит — хочет он произнести их или нет.

— Ты обязательно должен возглавлять экспедицию? — наконец выдавил Леви.

Эрвин усмехнулся, а затем, не произнося ни слова, повернулся к двери. Леви следил, как он поворачивает дверную ручку, и от этого движения всё внутри сжималось.

_«Будь осторожен. Береги себя. Возвращайся ко мне»._

Слова душили его, но Леви не произнёс ничего из этого. Просто смотрел, как широкие плечи Эрвина заполнили дверной проём, волосы на мгновение вспыхнули золотом в солнечном свете, а затем он исчез в коридоре.

Дверь захлопнулась с финальным стуком, и наступила мёртвая тишина.

Леви опустил голову, чувствуя ненависть к себе. Он сжал кулаки и снова посмотрел вниз на треклятую щиколотку, которая приковала его к Стенам, пока его товарищи рисковали своими жизнями за их пределами. Пока они умирали там без него.

Пока Эрвин, возможно, умирал без него.

— Чёртов трус, — прошептал он на выдохе. Это весьма вероятно был последний раз, когда он видел Эрвина Смита, и он отпустил его, даже не пожелав удачи.

Возможно, так даже лучше. Эрвин был светом слишком ярким для холодного сердца Леви. Огромным, сияющим солнцем, в то время, как сам Леви был всего лишь ледяной планетой, вращающейся вокруг него не в силах преодолеть притяжение.

_«Ты его не заслуживаешь. Трус»._

И всё же, что если ситуация станет хуже? Леви был единственным, кто мог спасти его.

Дверь распахнулась, бросив на него внезапный солнечный луч. Леви вскинул голову, щурясь от яркого света.

И едва успел заметить силуэт Эрвина, прежде чем командор пересёк комнату и вдавил его в матрас. Пружины протестующе заскрипели от дополнительного веса.

Эрвин грубо и жадно впился в его губы. У Леви моментально перехватило дыхание, его собственные губы разомкнулись, впуская Эрвина внутрь. Грубые руки обхватили лицо, язык Эрвина требовательно исследовал его рот, рассеивая все мысли и иссушая злость.

Леви вцепился в отвороты куртки Эрвина с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев заныли, и держался изо всех сил, пока Эрвин целовал его почти до беспамятства. Поцелуй был горячим и одержимым, их влажные губы вжимались друг в друга, зубы сталкивались, пока он не почувствовал нехватку воздуха, головокружение и ноющее напряжение между ног.

— Ни хера себе прощание, — выдохнул Леви, когда они на мгновение оторвались друг от друга. — Почему ты вернулся?

— Я должен оставить тебе что-то на память о себе, — пробормотал Эрвин, немного отстраняясь, так что Леви удалось заметить блеск его глаз.

— Да? — усмехнулся Леви. — И что же это?

Вместо ответа Эрвин скользнул грубой ладонью по коротко стриженому затылку Леви к более длинным прядям, сжал их в горсть и дёрнул его голову назад, покрывая открывшуюся шею влажными, оставляющими синяки поцелуями. Вторую руку он просунул между их телами, опустил тёплую ладонь между ног Леви и сжал его сквозь плотную ткань брюк.

— _Блядь… Эрвин,_ — Леви вскинул бёдра, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновению.

Эрвин мрачно усмехнулся где-то над его ухом, прикусил нежную кожу и прошептал:

— Вот почему мне нужно, чтобы ты остался. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был живым, чтобы ты был здесь, когда я вернусь. Чтобы мы могли закончить это.

Его рука сжимала возбуждённый член Леви, давление и тепло этого прикосновения сводили с ума. Эрвин прижался долгим поцелуем к тому месту на шее Леви, где бешено бился пульс.

— Чувствуешь это? — прошептал командор, утыкаясь ему в шею. Настойчивые движения его ладони вырвали из горла Леви задушенный стон. — Вот что значит быть _живым_ , Леви, — он прошёлся ещё одним поцелуем вдоль сонной артерии, лаская языком чувствительную кожу. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался таким.

Леви никогда не чувствовал себя живым сильнее, чем когда был с Эрвином. Его сердце стучало, голова кружилась, всё тело горело от желания. Эрвин будил в нём что-то первобытное, что-то жизненно необходимое, что заставляло саму кровь в его венах бурлить от переполняющей её энергии.

_«Живым»._

Эрвин отпустил его слишком быстро, выпрямляясь и оставляя Леви изумлённо лежать на кровати с тяжёлым дыханием, вырывающимся из груди, и членом, позорно оттопыривающим ширинку.

— Ублюдок, — раздражённо бросил Леви. — Мог бы, по крайней мере, трахнуть меня.

Эрвин усмехнулся и провёл рукой по своим светлым волосам, приводя их в порядок. Он одёрнул куртку, расправил рубашку и поправил очень заметную выпуклость между ног, чтобы сделать её не такой непристойно-очевидной.

— Если не уйду прямо сейчас, то вообще не смогу уйти.

Леви подумал о том, чтобы соскользнуть с кровати, опуститься на колени и уговорить Эрвина задержаться ещё немного, но сдержался.

— Возвращайся, — сказал он охрипшим голосом. — Даже, блядь, не вздумай умереть там. Ты выживешь. Ты вернёшься ко мне.

— Вернусь, — пообещал Эрвин, хотя они оба знали, что в разведкорпусе не может быть никаких обещаний. Ничего нельзя было гарантировать — ни победу, ни, конечно же, выживание.

Леви был рад, что сможет запомнить Эрвина таким. Если он потеряет его, то воспоминание о том, как Эрвин стоял здесь, в его комнате, с пылающим лицом и тлеющим желанием в голубых глазах, будет идеальной картинкой, которую он мог бы сохранить.

Воспоминание о нём — живом, дышащем, реальном, желающим Леви так же сильно, как и Леви желал его.

— Думай обо мне, — сказал Эрвин, делая шаг в сторону двери.

_«Каждый день»,_ — подумал Леви, но не смог заставить себя произнести это вслух. Только кивнул и посмотрел на командора, остановившегося в дверях и душераздирающе красивого в обрамлении света.

Эрвин бросил ещё один наполненный страстью взгляд через плечо, небесно-голубые глаза встретились с тёмно-серыми, и затем он снова ушёл.

Дверь захлопнулась, погрузив комнату в тень, словно отсутствие Эрвина высосало свет из всего мира.

— Лучше тебе, блядь, вернуться живым, — прошептал Леви пустой комнате.

В наступившей тишине он почувствовал себя таким одиноким, как никогда раньше.


End file.
